


课后补习

by Flowersareemptydreams



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, TL
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowersareemptydreams/pseuds/Flowersareemptydreams
Summary: 课后补习差的h，我给各位补上





	课后补习

“睡觉”莱戈拉斯迅速的钻进被子里面，把自己的头也蒙在被子里，只留下金色的头顶露在外面，瑟兰迪尔无奈的笑了笑，也顺着被子钻了进去，手却不老实的撩起浴袍在莱格拉斯身上游动  
“呜～干嘛？！瑟兰迪尔！”莱戈拉斯想制止在自己身上乱摸得双手，谁知道他刚才摸哪里了  
“我想干你”瑟兰迪尔翻身骑在了莱格拉斯的身上，然后掀开被子，手开始解莱戈拉斯浴袍的腰带  
浴袍的腰带被解开，浴袍也松松垮垮的滑落下来，露出了莱戈拉斯洁白光滑的胸膛，胸前的两个小樱桃在乍春的冷风中瑟瑟发抖，瑟兰迪尔伏下身去，拥吻堵住了莱戈拉斯的唇，双手也从腰身转到了胸前的小樱桃上揉搓，未经人事的小樱桃不一会就在手指富有技巧的揉搓下充血挺立，瑟兰迪尔在笑了一下，然后双手顺着躯体线条下滑  
肋骨，腰侧，大腿，然后一只手手改变方向，向私密的区域探索，指尖轻轻地划过欲望，从头部到根部，再回到头部，在那里轻轻地摩擦，揉搓，甚至恶意的用指尖戳着顶部的小孔，那里不断地有粘稠的液体流出，另一手在腰身处打转，不怀好意的刺戳着莱戈拉斯的肚脐  
莱戈拉斯感觉那指尖经过的没出都激起细小的电流，然后这些电流都往腰腹处汇聚  
哦，该死的，莱戈拉斯如此的想到，那只在下身的手围绕着自己的欲望打转，小拇指和无名指还在轻轻拨弄着囊袋，莱戈拉斯感到下身的异常，眼神向下看去，自己的欲望已经抬起头了，顶端甚至还流出了亮晶晶的液体，粘在瑟兰迪尔的手上，瑟兰迪尔在莱戈拉斯快要窒息前放开了，若有所意的看着连接着自己与莱戈拉斯唇中间的银丝，笑了笑  
刚刚重获呼吸的莱戈拉斯大后的呼吸着空气，胸膛剧烈的起伏，浑身上下都泛着粉红，等到呼吸逐渐变得平稳时，莱戈拉斯恼羞成怒，抬起一条腿的同时对瑟兰迪尔说道：“瑟兰迪尔，你干什么，我们都是男的，放开我！”瑟兰迪尔用手接着莱戈拉斯刚刚抬起的腿，然后把那条肌肉均匀地白腿扛在了自己的肩膀上，在腰间辗转的手轻轻地用指尖画着那尚未绽放的花蕾，然后欺身压在莱戈拉斯身上：“我又不是不知道，我眼睛没问题，我这里和没有润滑油，只能你自给自足。”说罢在莱戈拉斯欲望上的手加快了挑弄的速度  
莱戈拉斯平常很少自渎，欲望轻易地就硬了  
“唔···嗯··”  
当呻吟声飘出来的时候，莱戈拉斯和瑟兰迪尔都有那么一瞬的失神，但莱戈拉斯立马咬紧了下唇阻止呻吟  
“呐···我还想听呐，很好不是吗？”  
“混···混蛋···啊··”  
瑟兰迪尔恶意的按了一下顶端的小孔，看着莱戈拉斯沉迷于快感之中  
意识也渐渐地被在身上乱动的手弄得一片混沌，原本紧咬的下唇也渐渐的松开了，从那诱人的双唇中呼出来让人失控的呻吟“嗯···啊··不要···”  
“这可是你说的”瑟兰迪尔停下了手中的动作，坏笑着看着自己身下满身可疑粉红的莱戈拉斯  
“不要··难受····还要··唔···”莱戈拉斯眼角泛着水光，手也不老实的想触碰充血挺立的欲望，但随即被瑟兰迪尔禁锢在头顶，难耐的扭着腰想要得到更多的快感，想要却得不到的滋味并不好受  
“想要什么，自己说出来，说出来就给你”瑟兰迪尔的声音再次蛊惑了莱戈拉斯  
“我要··我想要你·····呼··呃啊···”被情欲掌控的莱戈拉斯在也顾不上什么羞耻心，只想得到更多的快感  
“你说的，不许反悔”瑟兰迪尔的手开始加速撸动挺立着的欲望，而莱戈拉斯也不停地抬起要把自己的欲望送到那只手中  
“呜···昂~~”获得解放的莱戈拉斯还沉浸在高潮一片空白中，没有听到来自上方的言语  
“润滑油有了啊”  
瑟兰迪尔的一根手指率先沾满莱戈拉斯的精液向那未绽放的花蕾抚去  
首先进去了一个指节，高潮后的莱戈拉斯并没有很反抗异物入侵后穴，只是在高潮过后的快感中哼哼  
因为莱戈拉斯的配合，瑟兰迪尔的一根手指很轻易的进入了后穴，瑟兰迪尔不禁感叹，莱戈拉斯的内里又紧又热，自己的手指开始模仿交合那样抽插，每次抽出都带出点点嫩肉，就像舍不得让手指抽出那样挽留，瑟兰迪尔的下身又赢了几分，小兄弟，等等啊，马上就行了啊  
“唔···嗯······瑟··瑟兰迪尔···出··去···呃···”  
“莱戈拉斯，你不知道你这里有多么可爱，我每次出去他都在挽留我，这不是不想让我出去吗？”  
“唔···混··蛋···啊~~”  
“是这里吗？我的莱戈拉斯”瑟兰迪尔用手指再次按压那个凸起，引来的仍是莱戈拉斯清亮的呻吟和再次挺立的欲望  
被调教的很柔软的后穴渐渐将瑟兰迪尔的三根手指吞了进去，瑟兰迪尔失神的望着吞吐着自己三根手指的地方，瞳色渐深  
“呜呜···难受····”  
“哪里难受？我弄疼你了吗？”  
“里···里面···唔···好痒···嗯···”  
“需要我帮你吗？”  
“恩····”  
瑟兰迪尔抽出埋在莱戈拉斯体内的手指，一个用力就把自己身上的浴巾拽了下来，已经忍耐多时的欲望笔直的挺立在哪里，瑟兰迪尔把莱戈拉斯的上半身靠在床头上，下面垫上枕头，然后雪白的双腿搭在自己的肩膀上，用自己的欲望轻轻地磨蹭着莱戈拉斯的穴口，莱戈拉斯则失神的望着即将被侵犯的部位，嘴里却喃喃道：“唔···好大····”  
瑟兰迪尔挺动腰身，将欲望只进去了一点头部，然后又抽出来，看着莱戈拉斯的脸上并没有难受的神色，反而只有欲求不满  
瑟兰迪尔再次进入，头部首先进去，然后又缓慢的抽出一点，在抵进去，像打桩机那样一点点深入，身下的人嘴中不断地吐出让自己欲火焚身的话语，瑟兰迪尔强忍着把他一贯到底的冲动，一点点的进入，直到全部进入的时候，莱戈拉斯和瑟兰迪尔都发出了舒爽的叹息  
瑟兰迪尔在那里停了一会，然后对莱戈拉斯说：“我要动了，准备好了吗”  
没有太多的语言，陷入情欲旋涡的莱戈拉斯尝试性的用后穴夹了瑟兰迪尔一下，这让瑟兰迪尔神经中唯一的一根理智的弦断掉了  
瑟兰迪尔开始抽插，狠狠地用头部撞击着先前找到的凸处，开始用力的向那处撞去，引得莱戈拉斯接连不断的在那里呻吟着，挺立的欲望狠狠地弹了几下  
“瑟兰迪尔···不要··只·玩后··面，前面··唔···”  
“乖，试着用后面，莱戈拉斯”  
“唔··不要了···不··要了···停··停下··停下啊····”  
瑟兰迪尔这次换着法进攻，他开始不在冲撞敏感点，而是向更深的地方，不在刻意的照顾敏感点，只是用柱身摩擦，并不带来直接的快感  
莱戈拉斯一开始还受得了，但到后面就吃不消了，欲望想要释放却缺少点刺激，便主动迎合瑟兰迪尔的动作，在他闯进去的时候夹紧，在退出的时候挽留，莱戈拉斯有些难耐的抓着瑟兰迪尔的后背，留下了道道红痕，瑟兰迪尔被激发了暴戾，开始发狠的冲撞，莱戈拉斯被顶的找不清方向，瑟兰迪尔把他放下来，换成趴伏的姿势趴在床上，深埋在莱戈拉斯体内的欲望转了个圈，强烈的刺激让莱戈拉斯硬的不行的欲望再次发泄，浊白而又粘稠的精液喷洒在床上，在白色的床单上，留下一片水渍  
“不要了···唔···不要了·····”  
莱戈拉斯开始讨饶，而瑟兰迪尔却没有减轻动作，继续抽插着  
不知过了多久，莱戈拉斯感觉到一股热流灌进了后穴，而自己的欲望也在无力状态下最后吐出了略有些浑浊的精液，变昏昏沉沉的睡着了  
瑟兰迪尔在高潮后轻轻地揽着莱戈拉斯，休息了一会，便抱着莱戈拉斯再次进了浴室，给他做清理  
在清理的过程中莱戈拉斯半梦半醒，有气无力的问着：“为什么，要这样”  
瑟兰迪尔给他一个法式热吻，然后说“I love you”  
但随后又说了句：“那，你爱我吗？”  
“我若不爱你，我来干嘛？”莱戈拉斯说罢，便又昏睡了过去  
但瑟兰迪尔还是没有忽略最后一句话

“I love you，too”


End file.
